WANTED: The Jewel Thief
by Mr. NiceGuy8
Summary: First time, Not about this category. ENJOY! :P
1. How it started

**WANTED:**

_"The Jewel Thief"_

By: _Alex Griggs_

**David**

**Chapter 1: _"How it started"_**

When you are on the run and you have nowhere to go at the age of eighteen, I'm not sure how to explain it. I was accused for theft. I've been driving around the entire country to escape the law, the M.E.A., and to find a rare diamond. M.E.A. stands for Master Elite Assassins. The government sent them to capture me or kill me. I lived in New York City before I was accused.

Before it happened. I was your everyday rich guy that had a nice apartment with a penthouse view of the entire city, had a dog named Charlie, and I was a writer, until I was sitting at my desk one night when I heard a violent knock on my door. I got up and slowly walked to my door, scared to death I looked through my door's peep hole. Two police detectives standing at my door impatiently for me to answer the door.

I opened the door with my now shaking hands turning the knob of the door and I was breathing heavily.

"Hello can I help you two gentlemen?" I managed to blurt out.

"Yes, yes you can?" The man on the right said.

"Ok and your names are?"

"The one on the left is Jerry and I'm James," said James.

"Hello Jerry and James, what can I help you with at this time of night?"

"We have been reported that you have stolen the Diamond of Ruehle?" James explained.

"What! No sir you must have me confused with someone else? When did this event occur?"

"December 3, just a few days ago," said Jerry.

"Sir I have I have been in my home for the last two weeks? Ask my parents, they own the building?"

"Ok, we will return tomorrow after we go further in the investigation," said James.

"For now you shall not leave this apartment complex," Jerry ordered.

I escorted James and Jerry to the front yard and they left. I walked towards my Windows 8 laptop. I typed the last two paragraphs to finish my book that I have been working on for the last six months. The name of it was called "The Invasion Series." I published it. Everyone went crazy and wild over it. I was famous until I was accused for stealing an extremely rare diamond from a museum. I was being framed. I was enraged for losing my fame for something I didn't do.

I took my laptop into the living room and started researching the investigation of the crime. I eventually found a lot of information. I decided to take a nap so I fell asleep with my head on my laptop.


	2. On the run

**David**

**Chapter 2: ****_"On the run"_**

The next morning, I woke up to the wind sending a breeze through my penthouse. I cleaned up my entire apartment without a problem.

I got on my laptop to see I got an e-mail. It was acting funny because it wouldn't show me who sent the e-mail.

"You got two hours to leave your apartment and run like there's no tomorrow," the e-mail read.

I looked at the time that it was sent.

"Oh my god! An hour and a half ago!"

I jumped off the couch and began to get packed up to run for my life. I grabbed my keys and threw clothes, water, food, and a pocket knife into my survival bag. I slid my laptop into my bag after I sent the e-mail to the mysterious person, and it told me to meet it at the train station. I ran into the elevator and began going down to the garage.

I quickly moved towards my navy blue classic 69' dodge charger. I threw my bag into the back seat. I walked towards the car door when I got shot at and the Escalade next to my car caught flame. I jumped into my charger and revved it up and took off. I peeked in my mirror to see Jerry and James driving up on the tail of my car. I sped down the ramp and slid through traffic to lose the detectives.

I was burning rubber, flying down the roads sliding past police cars. The snow and ice wasn't helping me out that well. I looked back and saw a police car slide into a street light. Well my luck is getting better all ready. I enjoyed watching the Dukes of Hazard last weekend, I learned so much from the greatest movie ever.

I saw the train station. Immediately I felt weightless and the pressure of everything flew to the right side of the vehicle. I turned to see that James rammed the back end of my car into the side of a building. I turned around grabbed my bag and crawled out of my car. I sprinted for the train station. Only ten yards away from the door and few rounds were fired off by a gun. I looked down to notice that I got shot in the leg. I fell to the ground and began to crawl towards the door to the station. My leg was in immense pain. I went to reach for the door then James stepped on my arm.

"I don't think so," James said.

"BOOM!"

David

Chapter 2: "On the run"

The next morning, I woke up to the wind sending a breeze through my penthouse. I cleaned up my entire apartment without a problem.

I got on my laptop to see I got an e-mail. It was acting funny because it wouldn't show me who sent the e-mail.

"You got two hours to leave your apartment and run like there's no tomorrow," the e-mail read.

I looked at the time that it was sent.

"Oh my god! An hour and a half ago!"

I jumped off the couch and began to get packed up to run for my life. I grabbed my keys and threw clothes, water, food, and a pocket knife into my survival bag. I slid my laptop into my bag after I sent the e-mail to the mysterious person, and it told me to meet it at the train station. I ran into the elevator and began going down to the garage.

I quickly moved towards my navy blue classic 69' dodge charger. I threw my bag into the back seat. I walked towards the car door when I got shot at and the Escalade next to my car caught flame. I jumped into my charger and revved it up and took off. I peeked in my mirror to see Jerry and James driving up on the tail of my car. I sped down the ramp and slid through traffic to lose the detectives.

I was burning rubber, flying down the roads sliding past police cars. The snow and ice wasn't helping me out that well. I looked back and saw a police car slide into a street light. Well my luck is getting better all ready. I enjoyed watching the Dukes of Hazard last weekend, I learned so much from the greatest movie ever.

I saw the train station. Immediately I felt weightless and the pressure of everything flew to the right side of the vehicle. I turned to see that James rammed the back end of my car into the side of a building. I turned around grabbed my bag and crawled out of my car. I sprinted for the train station. Only ten yards away from the door and few rounds were fired off by a gun. I looked down to notice that I got shot in the leg. I fell to the ground and began to crawl towards the door to the station. My leg was in immense pain. I went to reach for the door then James stepped on my arm.

"I don't think so," James said.

"BOOM!"

James was gone within a blink of an eye. His lifeless body dropped down onto the river of blood. A person grabbed my arm and dragged me to a train and then I blacked out by the sight of blood.


	3. Help

**Lexi**

**Chapter 3: ****_"Help"_**

The famous writer David White is being accused for theft. When I know he didn't do it because I know who did do it.

I sent David an e-mail that he had two hours to get out of there. The police scanner is saying "All units to White's 5 Star Hotel."

David sent me an e-mail back that read "Ok," An hour and a half later. I sent him an e-mail that told him to meet me at the train station.

I began to back up some clothes, my gun, a knife, and some food. I held my desert eagle and loaded it, and then I slid it into my shirt. It's so awesome to be a Spy for the C.I.A. at the age of 18. Well I just turned 18 a few days ago, but whatever I enjoyed it, like all the trainee missions when I wasn't an adult.

I sprinted for the garage. When I opened the garage door I admired my beautiful Ferrari. I leaped into the midnight black Ferrari, tossed my bag into the passenger seat then sped off down the avenue.

The Ferrari hit at least one hundred and fifty mph in about five seconds. I looked across the lane to see a classic Dodge charger that was navy blue, with two escalades on its tail with many police cars following close behind. That must be David, uh he's so stupid. He's going to get himself killed or caught. David drove out of sight.

"Dang it!" I hit the dashboard.

I was just a block away. My car slid on the last turn and ran over the curb and slammed into the wall. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. I ran to the entrance of the station.

Immediately I saw David get shot in the leg. He dropped to the ground. Then he began to crawl desperately toward the door, and then James swiftly stepped on David's arm as he reached to open it. Running as fast as I possibly could, I drew my desert eagle and bang just like that blood splattered on the wall next to us. James's body crumbled to the ground.

I threw a couple of flash bangs and smoke grenades to cover our exit. David is much heavier than he looks. I dragged him to the train just as it was about to leave.

I managed to stop the bleeding and got us our own room. He rested on the bed while I tried to fall asleep on the couch, but I was too aware of something else happening I began to lock and secure everything after that I lie down on the couch, and then I eventually fell asleep.

I had a strange dream. I was at the white house with David, the president, and higher authorities. David grabbed me and asked me a question I couldn't hear.


	4. Author's note

"Author's note"

Well I hope you have liked it so far, if so review and favor it. Thank you, I'll try to update more.


End file.
